


Grapes

by gayyyluigi



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayyyluigi/pseuds/gayyyluigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when one contemplates the true nature of life?<br/>Drabble, 100 words<br/>(Written last year, haha...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grapes

There’s one thing I don’t understand about this world,” Jedediah stated, popping a grape in his mouth.

“And what might that be, my friend?” Octavius inquired, sipping his glass of red wine, leaning back against his the wall and smirking at his cowboy companion.

“Ya know how people always color grapes in purple? They ain’t purple!” Jed cried, smacking his hand on the ground in frustration.

“Oh?” Octavius tried and failed to suppress a chuckle. “What color do you propose we should make them?”

“I dunno! They’re purplish- reddish- yellowish greenish-… ! Awh, ferget it!” Jed spat, hissing in frustration.


End file.
